Wherever You Will Go
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: “Will you be here for me? Always and forever?” “Of course. You’re my brother. I’ll always protect you.” Song fic for the Uchiha brothers.


**Wherever You Will Go**

Inspired by a picture my friend found of Itachi and Sasuke. Written to and while listening to "Wherever you will go" by "The Calling." I didn't put the song in Italics because it would interfere with the memories. Sorry if this confuses anyone.

_"Will you be here for me? Always and forever?"_

_"Of course. You're my brother. I'll always protect you."_

_Song fic for the Uchiha brothers._

-

"So lately, I've been wondering,

Who will be there to take my place,

When I'm gone,

You'll need love,

To light the shadows on your face."

Sasuke's eyes rose from the scroll he was reading. His radio was on and _that_ song was playing. The one that reminded him of his brother. He hated this song.

"If a great wave shall fall,

It would fall upon us all,

And between the sand and stone,

Could you make it on your own?"

'_Itachi-nii!'_ Sasuke cursed the memory that invaded his mind. _'Itachi-nii!'_

'_What is it Sasuke?'_

'_Will you be here for me? Always and forever?'_

'_Of course. You're my brother. I'll always protect you.' A true, light smile lit his face._

"If I could,

Then I would,

I'll go wherever you will go.

Way up high,

Or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go!"

'_You never kept your promises...'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

He rolled the scroll up and stood. He found himself turning the music up instead of turning it off. For a few moments, he just stood...surprised by his own actions. Then he lowered his head as he sat on his couch.

"And maybe,

I'll find out,

The way to make it back someday."

'_This is the reason I can't kill you...isn't it?'_ he asked in a whisper in his mind.

"To watch you,

To guide you,

Through the darkest of your days."

'_It doesn't matter how hard you train...If you aren't fully given to the task.' Itachi said._

'_Right!' Sasuke nodded._

"Shut up..." Sasuke whispered.

"If a great wave should fall,

It would fall upon us all,

Well I hope there's someone out there,

Who can bring me back to you!"

"I'm not strong enough..." he felt the stinging sensation of tears. "I'm not strong enough...I can't do it!" he let the tears fall.

"If I could,

Then I would,

I'll go wherever you will go.

Way up high,

Or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go."

Far away, a dark figure listened to the softly playing music. He sighed, though his features were covered and hidden.

'_Will you be here for me? Always and forever?'_

'_Of course. You're my brother. I'll always protect you.'_

A single, silver streak ran down his face, lips moving without sound.

I'm Sorry.

"Run away with my heart,

Run away with my hope,

Run away with my love..."

Kind gestures, softly spoken words. Dark eyes, long hair. Gently movements and encouragement. Why could he not shake these from his memory?

'_You're weak.'_ Harsh.

His eyes snapped open.

'_Train hard to become stronger Sasuke.'_ No...Not harsh...Kind...

Sasuke pulled his knees to his chest to hide his face. He was...so weak...

"Are you ashamed?" he asked the air.

"I know now,

Just quite how,

My life and love might still go on.

In your heart,

In your mind,

I'll stay with you,

For all of time!"

Silence encompassed them. Like a dense fog, strangling them...even though the music still played.

"Come back..." Sasuke heard his cracked voice saying. "Come back to me...Please Aniki...please..."

It amazed him how much like a lost child he was. But his next words didn't amaze him...They scared him...Because they were true.

"I need you..."

His eyes snapped open, his head shot up, and the tears continued silently.

"If I could,

Then I would,

I'll go wherever you will go,

Way up high,

Or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go!"

"Itachi-sama." the voice barely scratched the surface of his attention.

"Quiet Kisame..." he muttered, without really realizing he'd spoken.

Kisame was quiet and the music could be heard.

'_What _power _this song has over him...'_ Kisame thought in slight wonder.

"If I could

Turn back time,

I'll go wherever you will go.

If I could

Make you mine,

I'll go wherever you will go!"

A 13 year old boy lay on his couch, eyes lightly closed. Tracks where the tears had been still existed on his cheeks. Even breathes proved he was sleeping.

"Itachi-nii..." he breathed out, dreaming a memory of a past he could never forget.

_"I'll go wherever you will go!"_

He turned the radio off, standing up and turning to the blue man.

"I've always hated that song." he said in his usual voice.

Kisame's eyes widened slightly though, for the fact that Itachi's eyes showed pure remorse, regret, and sorrow.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi called back, for Kisame had not moved. He blinked out of his stupor.

"Yes sir."

-

End...

Can someone please tell me what that song had to do with the Uchiha's? I wrote it and then, the next day, I was wondering "Why _that_ song? It has nothing to do with them..."


End file.
